Department of Veterans Affairs
1301 Clay St., Room 1300 North, Oakland, 94612 800-827-1000 (Information Line) 510-637-6304 (FAX) http://www.va.gov (Website) M-F: 8am-4:00pm. The VA provides services and benefits to veterans and their dependents depending on nature of discharge, degree of disability, and length of service. These include VA medical care, job training, counseling, educational assistance, vocational rehabilitation, loan guarantee program, pensions, disability benefits, alcohol and drug treatment, life insurance, burial benefits and dependent benefits. If veteran has used VA services since discharge, s/he may already be in VA computer as qualified for services. If not, s/he must have a copy of Form DD214 (discharge papers). Spanish. Wheelchair accessible. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Department of Veteran’s Affairs (VA) – Oakland Regional Office - FF 1301 Clay St., North Tower, Oakland, 94612-5209 (12th floor of northern tower) 800-827-1000 (Information Line) 510-637-6304 (Fax) www.va.gov M–F: 8 a.m.–4:00 p.m.. The VA provides services and benefits to veterans and their dependents depending on nature of discharge, degree of disability, and length of service. These include VA medical care, job training, counseling, educational assistance, vocational rehabilitation, loan guarantee program, pensions, disability benefits, alcohol and drug treatment, life insurance, burial benefits and dependent benefits. If veteran has used VA services since discharge, s/he may already be in VA computer as qualified for services. If not, s/he must have a copy of Form DD214 (discharge papers). Spanish. Wheelchair accessible. Department of Veteran’s Affairs (VA) – Regional Office - R 1301 Clay St., 12th Floor Room 1300 North, Oakland, 94612 800-827-1000 (Information Line) 510-637-6304 (Fax) www.va.gov (Web site) M–F: 9 a.m.–:00 p.m. The VA provides services and benefits to veterans and their dependents depending on nature of discharge, degree of disability, and length of service. These include VA medical care, job training, counseling, educational assistance, vocational rehabilitation, loan guarantee program, pensions, disability benefits, alcohol and drug treatment, life insurance, burial benefits and dependent benefits. If veteran has used VA services since discharge, s/he may already be in VA computer as qualified for services. If not, s/he must have a copy of Form DD214 (discharge papers). Spanish. Wheelchair accessible. Department of Veterans Affairs – Comprehensive Homeless Center - T 401 3rd Street, 94107 415-551-7300 (Downtown Clinic Main Line) (Same number listed on website, but no answer) 415-551-7312 (Health Care for the Homeless) (not verified) 415-861-2008 (Fax) http://www.sanfrancisco.va.gov/services/homeless.asp M-F: 8 a.m. – 4:30 p.m.http://www.sanfrancisco.va.gov/page.cfm?pg=32 Consists of programs designed to assist veterans who are homeless and in need of treatment and social services. Health Care for Homeless Veterans (HCHV) is considered the entry point and first stop for veterans who are homeless. HCHV provides a wide range of social and treatment services, with the goal of providing stabilization and linkage to needed with services. Intakes are done daily. At intake, the veteran is assigned a case manager whom they develop short-term goals. Services provided include emergency shelter referrals, placement in transitional housing, referrals to substance abuse treatment, medical triage, psychiatric evaluations and medication follow up, and basic services such as storage, telephone use, and transportation for appointments. HCHV also provides a number of drop-in groups and classes on daily basis. HCHV has four social workers, a registered nurse, a VA benefits counselor and a psychiatrist. Compensated Work Therapy/Transitional Residence (CWT/TR) is designed to help veterans make the transition from homelessness to independent employment and community living. The program provides case management and vocational experience in a workshop or transitional work placement. Veterans are required to be clean and sober and should be referred by their case manager or outpatient treatment provider. Department of Veterans Affairs – Comprehensive Homeless Center - FF 401 3rd Street, 94107 415-551-7300 (Downtown Clinic Main Line) 415-551-7312 (Health Care for the Homeless) 415-861-2008 (Fax) http://www.sanfrancisco.va.gov/services/homeless.asp M-F: 8 a.m. – 4:30 p.m. Consists of programs designed to assist veterans who are homeless and in need of treatment and social services. Health Care for Homeless Veterans (HCHV) is considered the entry point and first stop for veterans who are homeless. HCHV provides a wide range of social and treatment services, with the goal of providing stabilization and linkage to needed with services. Intakes are done daily. At intake, the veteran is assigned a case manager whom they develop short-term goals. Services provided include emergency shelter referrals, placement in transitional housing, referrals to substance abuse treatment, medical triage, psychiatric evaluations and medication follow up, and basic services such as storage, telephone use, and transportation for appointments. HCHV also provides a number of drop-in groups and classes on daily basis. HCHV has four social workers, a registered nurse, a VA benefits counselor and a psychiatrist. Compensated Work Therapy/Transitional Residence (CWT/TR) is designed to help veterans make the transition from homelessness to independent employment and community living. The program provides case management and vocational experience in a workshop or transitional work placement. Veterans are required to be clean and sober and should be referred by their case manager or outpatient treatment provider. Category:Alcohol and Drug Abuse / Methadone Maintenance Category:Employment Assistance / Job Training Category:Government Agencies Category:Medical & Health Category:Public Benefits Category:Veterans Category:Resource Category:Needs Clean Up